The love between Hikari and Yami
by Jana Kris
Summary: Yuugi is in love with Yami, but he knows or so he thinks that Yami loves Anzu. But is it really the truth? And a new girl will come to the class. Will Yuugi find enough courage to confess his true feelings? YxY, OCs, later some fluffs
1. The Cold Night

**Haaiii! This is my first YuugixYami fic, so enjoy! Gomen for the mistakes, I am still hunting a beta reader!**

"Speaking"

(Thinking Yami)

((Thinking Yuugi))

"**SCREAMING**"

/Mind link/

Names:

TeaAnzu

TristanHonda

JoeyJonouchi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The cold night...

_Domino City- 23:58..._

It's nearing the midnight in Domino City. The streets are almost empty, just some drunken men returning from Night Clubs are walking through them. We can see a little toy shop named Kame Games. Two big amethyst eyes are watching down the empty streets...

Yuugi sighed. It was almost midnight and he still couldn't sleep. And tommorow is the running day and he should be fit. A sigh again. But he was worried about something other than the running day.

((Yami...))

Its been several months since Yami gained his body again and something HAS changed...Every time Yuugi sees him, every time he hears him, he feels so terribly good, like something warm in him opens. And he even caught yourself once dreaming about him.

(A/N: Of course WET dreams hehehehe)

But Yami seems to have interest in Anzu, of course, he was beginning to love with her. (oh, that old, good mindlink ) And now, when he gained his own body, there is no problem with dating her.

A tear slid down his face. Of course it hurt him, making him feel sad. But for him was the most imporant thing Yami's happiness. Even when it wasn't him who made it...

_In the Kitchen- 00:16..._

( Mmmm...That's good...)

Yami was sitting on a table with a pizza in his hands. Because Sugoroku went to some exploring to India again, he and Yuugi were alone at home. So, of course, no one cooked and they both lived just from fasfood. (A/N: I luv FASTFOOD! ) He was wondering what Yuugi does do now.

( My little Hika--! Wait! MY? Oh no, oh no, calm down Yami! Yuugi isn't yours! You have to guard him, not to... KYYYAAAH!)

Yami was now jumping up and down through the room (A/N: With the pizza, of course xD) Some REALLY dirty thoughts went through his head.

"Yami?"

The former Pharaoh almost fell down when he heard that innocent voice. Yuugi was standing on the steps, enjoying the view of his dark. Giggling, he asked:

"Are you alright? You looked like there was something bothering you..."

Blushing at his past thoughts, Yami mumbled "No" and ran through the steps upstairs to his room. But then, he realized it. He ran out from the room (again) and saw Yuugi standing before his own room

_"_Why aren't you still asleep, Yuugi?" he asked.

"Erm...uhh...I just...simply couldn't sleep."

Yami raised an eyebrow. (Why can't he sleep? Is there something bothering him? Should I ask him? Wha-) but he was cuted from Yuugi.

"Sorry, I didn't want to make you worry, I can't simply sleep, that's all.So...Good night..."

"Is there really nothing that bothers you?" Yami said with worried voice.

"No, really, but thanks for asking. Again, good night..."

((I am sorry Yami, but I still can't say you THAT...))

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, the first chappie is done! I hope you liked it! Again, sorry for the grammar mistakes...**


	2. The New Girl

**Nyaaah! Here goes the second chapter! I finally found a beta reader! Her name is Ashley (you can find her under name Kitana Gurl) ! Once again: THANKS ASHLEY! And for my first two reviwers, thank you too! I never though, that a review can make such wonders! dances and sings**

**BIG SHOUTS TO: **beetelgirl, tai'sgirl23. (This are my first reviewers, so really DOUBLE shouts! )

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to write this in the first chapter! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! charas, just the OCs!

"Speaking"

(Thinking Yami)

((Thinking Yuugi))

**"SCREAMING"**

/Mindlink/

Names:

Tea-Anzu

Joey-Jonouchi

Tristan-Honda

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: The new girl**

_Yugi's room- 7:08_

"Kyyyaaaah! Where is it, where is it, WHERE THE HELL IS IT!" Yuugi ran through the whole room, threw clothes and all he could reach. But still the thing was nowhere. The only person who could have taken it was...

"Yami? Are you there? Did you see my notebook for Math? I had it somewhere here yesterday but... YAMI!" the taller boy was still in bed, sleeping (A/N: Nyyaaah! He's so cute when he sleeps, isn't he:3) with a dreamy look on his face. Yugi's notebook laid on his table.

"...YAAAAAMIIII! It's almost quarter past seven and you're still in bed! Get up, you lazy bum!"

"...just five minutes Isis...please, I am the Pharaoh, so I can do whatever I wa- Yuugi! Why are you pulling my sheets!" Yuugi giggled and pointed to the clock on the table.

((What was he saying? The oh, so almighty Pharaoh can do whatever he wants, but the school is still higher, my majesty hihi))

"And what is my notebook doing in your room? I don't remember, you said something about it, or?" Yuugi's voice changed to seriousness.

"Oh that...The uhm..., how was it? Toocher or tacher or something...just the woman said that there will be an exam today, so I wanted to learn...but, I don't think I learned anything REALLLY imporant..." to Yuugi's surprise, Yami was blushing a bit, but the blush dissapeared in a moment.

"Just for your information, teacher was the word. And the exam...I thought they taught Math in old Egypt, didn't they? But now, hurry up and change clothes, we're late again!" Yuugi left the room with the mumbling Pharaoh there (School? Math? Do I remember something like that? I though, when I gained the memories again, I would remember something like that...ah...did I ever heard to my ..toocher? teocher?...)

and went downstairs. Sugoroku was already there, waiting with the yummy breakfast. But then...he realized something.

((Did I yesterday...oh no...DID I?)) He ran back to his bag and took the Math notebook. He browsed through the book and...it was there. A horribly big blush crossed his face. A text "Daisuki Yami" was written on the page. Some hearts were there too. When Yami borrowed it, when he read it...he had to have read this.

((Oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO! I am such a baka!))

(A/N: Take an example from Yuugi and never write a love text in your exercise book )

_At school- 7:30_

"Hi Yug', hi Yami!" the cheerfull blonde greeted his best pal.

"Good morning Yuugi, good morning...ah, Yami or At-" but she was cutted by Yami.

"Anzu, please, never call me by my real name, it could make problems. Anyway, good morning you two." Yuugi just stand there and gave them both a sweet smile.

(That's weird...Yuugi is avoiding me the whole day. I wonder if something hap- oh...maybe he knows that I... kyyaaah! Not again!) Yami shook his head from his (again) bad thoughts. He looked to Yuugi, but the small boy avoided the look with a blush. Suddenly, the teacher stepped in room, so everyone was quiet.

"Class, today we have a new pupil here. Her name is Momoko Naminia and she's from Osaka. Be nice to her." A quite short girl stood next to the teacher. She had blond hair with brown colored bangs in it, they weren't similar to Yuugis, much softer and they ramed her face. Her eyes were deep blue and she wore a Domino school uniform. Through the class began whispers like "A dwarf again? I think Yuugi is enough" and "That'll be Yuugi's best friend".

The girl seemed to be really shy, she was blushing wildly and didn't say anything. "So, Momoko, you can sit there, next to the boy with spiky hairs. Anyway, his name is Yuugi." It seemed that the word "Yuugi" really responded in the girl. She hurried to her sitplace and watched the poor Yuugi the whole period.

/Yuugi? About the new girl...Did you notice that the girl is watching you all the time? I think we should speak with her after the lesson./

/...Y-yes, you're right...aibou.../

/...Yuugi, are you alright? I think you've been avoiding me all morning./

/No, I am NOT/

/Yes, you are./ A sweet smile appeared on Yami's cheek, when he turned to see his hikari hardly blushing.

/Then let's see her after the lesson./

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YEEEEAAH! Second chapter done! Have you liked it? I hope yes! Please, review!**


End file.
